


I Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way.

by ilovejoshuaandravioli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Oneshot, helpmethisismyfirstfic, minghao POV, modelling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejoshuaandravioli/pseuds/ilovejoshuaandravioli
Summary: He was his favourite model, so alluring yet innocent and beautiful. It should be impossible for someone to appear so appealing whatever the situation, yet, he somehow always looked so… so breathtaking.In other words, photographer Minghao is whipped for his model Mingyu





	I Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way.

**Author's Note:**

> plsplspls be kind this is my first fic and its not good and it wasnt proof read and written at like. 2 in the morning.  
> i really love the idea of model mingyu and photographer minghao and the ship is so soft and cute im love <3  
> pls leave comments if you can ;;;;;; maybe suggestions for another fic :0

He was his favourite model, so alluring yet innocent and beautiful. It should be impossible for someone to appear so appealing whatever the situation, yet, he somehow always looked so… so breathtaking. There wasn’t any concepts he didn’t suit, he was always so fresh and youthful, so mysterious and dark, so vibrant and refreshing. All at the same time. It was a bit overwhelming.

“You do realise I can tell you’re staring?”

Minghao snapped out of his daydreams. He felt himself blushing, it wasn’t the first time he’d been caught.  
“Oh, yeah um, I’m sorry. I was just thinking of something else, I’ll carry on.” He struggled to come up with some valid excuse but Mingyu didn’t seem to buy it. He ignored the raised eyebrows and turned his attention to the task at hand. He wanted these photos to be perfect. He wanted to capture the depth of the brown of his eyes and the curves of his soft lips. With brows furrowed the photographer took a few closeups of the subject’s face and then he moved back to take a few of his whole body. Who knew that even sitting down the model could appear so graceful. He really was beautiful.  
Minghao took more photos, changing the angle occasionally. The room was quiet except the sounds of the camera clicking and the soft shuffling of clothes. It was really peaceful, times like these made Minghao glad he decided to become a photographer. Unfortunately the relaxed atmosphere didn’t help the fact that he was tired. Really tired. The photographer had trouble keeping his eyes open and blinked fast to wake himself up but despite this his eyelids seemed to grow heavier with each passing second.

“I can tell you’re tired Hao, how long did you sleep last night?” Mingyu’s eyes showed his concern and his voice was tinted with worry as he broke the silence. Well, he wasn’t wrong with his assumptions, Minghao was functioning on 4 hours of sleep and a couple mugs of cheap coffee. Remembering his reflection in a window that morning he knew that he wasn’t exactly looking his best. His dark circles were worse than ever and his hair was disheveled from running his hands through his hair, a thing he did often when he was stressed. The night before was spent editing and going through a seemingly endless amount of photos, touching up tiny details that couldn’t really be noticed except by him.  
“I’m fine you really don’t have to worry about me.” Minghao replied but he knew Mingyu wouldn’t stop pestering.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Really, I’m fine!” He forced out a big smile at Mingyu which only made him more concerned.  
“If you smile like that I’m only more worried. You look scary,” the older boy’s soft chuckles filled the air, “but really, you should rest.”  
“Sure, but only after I finish taking these last few photos…” His voice trailed away as he concentrated once again on his camera. “Wait, w-what are you doing?”  
Mingyu had stood up and was making his way toward the other.  
“You should stop already. Please, for me.” He pleaded.   
Gosh, Mingyu’s eyes really were Minghao’s weakness. Dark eyes stared into his own and he suddenly felt so vulnerable, like just by looking, Mingyu could tell exactly how the other was feeling. Slender fingers placed themselves onto Minghao’s hands and he couldn’t help but look away from the eyes that held him captive. The tanned hands slowly prised the camera out of Minghao’s grasp and placed them onto a table nearby. Once again they found themselves in relative silence. The only sounds present were soft breathing.

He wasn’t sure where to look but somehow he managed to find himself lost in those dark eyes yet again. Neither were sure how long exactly they stood there but it was probably only a few seconds. Minghao wouldn’t have minded staying there forever though. He was perfectly fine with just looking until he felt warmth against his cheek. Big, gentle hands held onto his face and he just wanted to melt into them partly of embarrassment and happiness. He averted his gaze. Minghao could feel his cheeks burn as Mingyu’s thumbs slowly drew circles and somehow they were closer to each other than they were before. Minghao was so close he could see each individual eyelash and the different tones of brown in Mingyu’s eyes, he could see faint creases in the corners of those eyes made by countless moments of laughter often in the company of each other and he could make out a couple of stray freckles made by time spent in the sun. Each individual feature told a different story and he wanted to capture all of them somehow. Maybe in a photograph.

“You really do stare a lot.”  
“It’s not like you can say anything.”  
“Touché, but at least I’m subtle about it. You on the other hand, always gawk at me whenever I have a shoot with you.”  
“You call this subtle?”  
“You know what I meant.”

“Hey, I like you.”

And it was at that moment, Minghao knew he had fucked up. Honestly it was only a couple of second of silence but jumping to conclusions like always, he took it as a sign that Mingyu did in fact not like him back and all this staring and flirting was just friend buddy pal stuff and he just ruined it. In short, he wanted to die.. He wished for the ground to just swallow him up right there and then. How could he have been so stupid? Nothing would ever be the same between them and he’d never be able to face Mingyu again. Mingyu would tell all his friends and they’d tell their friends and they’d tell their friends and it’d just go on until the whole world knew that Minghao was a fucking!!!! idiot!!! Thoughts kept racing in his head and he really wanted to just disappear from the face of the Earth. That was until he felt warm, slightly chapped lips touch against his own. It was just a second but that brief moment of contact felt like an eternity.

“I kinda guessed already, your staring was a dead giveaway.” Mingyu smiled and moved his hand to wipe away a tear from Minghao’s cheek that he didn’t even realise was there in the first place.  
“You know Hao, I think I kinda like you too.”

He wasn’t exactly sure if he had heard that correctly. _The_ Kim Mingyu who Minghao had a crush on ever since they met, _the_ Kim Mingyu who Minghao had assumed was straight had just told Minghao he liked him. What the fuck. This must be some kind of sick joke. No way could someone as beautiful as Mingyu like someone like him. No way.

“Minghao, I’m not joking,” it was almost as if Mingyu could read his mind, “I really do like you, I’ve liked you for a while now, I just didn’t want to scare you away or something.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“I swear on my life.” Mingyu’s voice was so full of sincerity he couldn’t not believe him.  
“Can we do it again then?”  
“Do what again?”

Shit, he wasn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Do what again?” He repeated.  
“Oh, uh, I meant, uh, kissing.” Minghao mumbled.   
“What?”  
He swore to god if Mingyu made him repeat himself again he would die of embarrassment, he was already blushing from the unexpected shamelessness of his stupid request and was surely as red as a tomato by now.   
Suddenly without warning he felt those soft lips crash into his own again. Minghao relaxed into Mingyu’s hold. This kiss was somehow different to the first. The first kiss was more chaste and quick. This was more intense. It was intoxicating. It felt as if he was melting, he wanted to be closer but they were already so close. He could hear the other’s heartbeat as clear as day. Arms wrapped around his neck and they pulled apart slightly to take a short breath. As they stood only a few centimetres apart he again looked at Mingyu, he tried to memorise every mark, every wrinkle. He didn’t want to forget this moment. He didn’t want to forget the fading sunlight gently illuminating Mingyu’s eyes or the slight upturn of Mingyu’s lips or the rosy flush spread across Mingyu’s cheeks or the soft breathing he could feel brush against his face.

“God Minghao, when do you ever stop staring?” Mingyu teased. The elder was right, when was he not staring at him?  
“Way to ruin the mood I guess,” the chinese boy replied. They laughed , still intertwined with each other. After the laughter faded they just stood there together, cheeks still slightly pink from the kiss earlier. Minghao decided to break the silence.

“You know Gyu, this is the part where you ask to be my boyfriend and I graciously accept and we go off into the sunset on our white horse and adopt a dog.”  
The boy scoffed at the other’s statement.  
“Fine then. Minghao, do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
Minghao breathed out, and smiled.

“You know I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 

 


End file.
